That Punk Bitch
by reindeerxtrash
Summary: A new girl is in town and she's being tormented by the rich kids, unluckily for those said rich kids, she has a plan to keep them in check (with help from friends of course). However her brilliant plan starts to fail when she begins to see that not all of the preppies despise her. (Book cover coming soon) (As I'm dyspraxic critiques about grammar mistakes are very much welcome)
1. Chapter 1: A new challenger approaches

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy, I trust you are aware of the class scheduling that we sent in the mail along with your uniform" Miss Danvers, the school secretary almost barked at the new student standing before her.

"Yes ma'am" the new student, Chloe spoke politely, holding on to her bag strap with a deadly grip.

"Come along, I haven't got all day to give you a tour, we'll start at the headmaster's office, he'll be so pleased that his scholarship will go to a very bright girl" Miss Danvers chuckled as she walked through the open gates of the school.

To Chloe this school looked like a paradise, it was almost a perfect picture of what a school should be like, as she was less fortunate in financial terms she had won a scholarship to this school and she would be the only one in her family to attend a high-profile private school such as this. After the meeting with the headmaster had ended she went to find her locker, she was struggling to find it so she asked the nearest person she found, he was a tallish boy with platinum blonde hair.

"E-excuse me, do you know where locker A-13 is?" Chloe asked civilly.

"No and why should I care, people like you are exactly what father warned me about, always expecting handouts and help, too lazy to do their own work" the boy sneered and then walked off.

"Right, let's try again shall we" Chloe exhaled to herself and then asked a girl who was at the lockers.

"Can you please help me find locker A-13?" Chloe requested "that boy wasn't exactly much help."

"Oh that's right next to mine, what a coincidence" the girl smiled "oh and that was Derby Harrington, he never is any help, he's got a stick so far up his ass it's a wonder he never smiles."

"Ah, Harrington, I've heard of his family, that big oil business, my dad used to work the rigs for them" Chloe laughed almost, it was pitiful that someone of Derby's social standing acted like he was ruler of the universe, she entered the code into her locker's padlock and placed her bag inside.

"He's a major republican though, so if you're a liberal just don't talk politics with him, his kind never listen to common sense" the girl sighed.

"I guessed, by the way I never introduced myself, I'm Chloe, I'm new here if you can't tell" Chloe giggled and held out her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth, but most people call me Liz, oh and don't get your hopes up, this school is shit, trust me it's not worth the $1,800 per semester they ask for" Elizabeth informed her.

Suddenly the bell for the first lesson went, Chloe had chemistry and by the looks of it her new locker friend did as well, they both entered the class, Chloe was handed a textbook from Dr. Watts and was instructed to wait at a station, everyone else had lab partners whilst she was alone. Suddenly the door opened and Derby Harrington; the boy she had a minor disagreement with earlier, had entered the room.

"Harrington, I'd like you to work with Miss Gravett today, show her the ropes" Dr. Watts struggled to remember both Chloe's and Derby's surnames due to his "brain damage."

"Great" Derby muttered under his breath, he almost detested everyone in the room as they appeared to be lower than him in his mind, he slammed his textbook down on the desk with attitude.

"Right today we will be looking at the alkali metals, which is in group...errr..." Dr. Watts trailed off.

"Group 1 of the periodic table, sir?" Chloe called out, she then covered her mouth with her hand "sorry" she then apologised.

"No, no you're quite right, I just had a memory lapse that's all" Dr. Watts chuckled.

"Smartass" Derby muttered, resting his chin on his hand.

"It's simple chemistry, it's not that hard to understand" Chloe hissed "maybe if you didn't act all high and mighty all the time maybe you'd be good at this."

Derby glared at her, he was angered by Chloe's comment his brown eyes were burning with absolute fury. When the bell went for lunch Chloe decided to go to her locker to her bag, the halls were empty, suddenly she felt herself being grabbed from behind, she was then slammed into the lockers.

"I won't fucking hesitate to beat street rat scum like you, and yes I'm aware of your scholarship, you're not getting any special treatment just because you're poor, if it were up to me you wouldn't even be attending this school!" Derby growled, he had his lackeys standing either side of him.

"Alright then, beat me up, I'm not afraid of people like you" Chloe snapped, she was staring into his eyes, she could sense that he was a coward.

"I can't be bothered to, you're not worth my time" Derby groaned as he rolled his eyes and then walked off, his sidekicks following.

Chloe was almost relieved that she hadn't taken a fist to the face that day, she went to find Elizabeth and she sat down next to her.

"Well Derby just tried to punch me in the face because I insulted him" Chloe explained nonchalantly.

"Ouch, well he's a rich spoilt brat so I'm not surprised" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yes, but you have to admit he is kinda cute, if you ignore his egomaniac personality" Chloe admitted quietly.

"Oh my god no, don't fall for him, he's the human representation of actual two week old garbage" Elizabeth panicked.

"And I haven't fallen for him, he's just too gross, like yeah he's attractive but his personality is just plain awful" Chloe sighed.

"Why is it that attractive guys are the ones with awful personalities?" Elizabeth asked metaphorically.

Chloe shrugged, she checked her watch and her class schedule, she had Maths next, thankfully it was a class that did not contain Derby Harrington which made her cheerful. After Maths ended she walked back to her locker and claimed her bag, she walked home, and was greeted by a hug from her mother.

"How was your first day at school sweetie?" Chloe's mother asked.

"Great, I've made a friend and there's this guy who almost punched me in the face because he was an idiot who refused to pay attention in class" Chloe responded almost sarcastically.

"Oh well you'll get rotten people like that all the time, Christopher is sick again, he has a temperature, poor thing, he's been asking for you" Chloe's mother sighed.

"Is he up in his room?" Chloe questioned her mother.

Chloe's mother nodded, removing the cupcakes that she had been baking from the oven, Chloe wandered up the stairs to see her 9 year old brother.

"Hey, mum told me you weren't very well, is there anything I can do?" Chloe offered to her brother who was weak in appearance and very pale.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Christopher wondered.

Chloe chuckled and walked over to Christopher's bed, she combed her fingers through his soft auburn hair.

"I'll make it easier for you and stay in your bed instead" Chloe sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks" Christopher mumbled.

"I'll just go and finish my Maths homework and I'll join you" Chloe told her younger brother.

Christopher nodded and went back to sleep, Chloe walked back down the stairs she sat down at the table and asked her busy mother about Christopher's state.

"What's wrong with him?" Chloe wondered.

"The doctor says it's a bacterial infection, I can't pay for the course of antibiotics though" Chloe's mother informed her daughter.

"How much are they?" Chloe asked, getting her Maths books out.

"$250, I wish I could afford it but between paying the utility bills and paying for my car so I can go to work I can't afford it, and I just feel like I'm failing as a mother, if only your father was still here" Chloe's mother muttered.

"I have that money, I saved it up from my pay checks," Chloe reassured her mother "I'll just get it out from the ATM in town."

"Oh, thank you dear, I'll pay you back as soon as I can" Chloe's mother almost exhaled in relief to hear that she could pay for her younger son's treatment.

"Don't worry about it, all I want to see is Christopher getting better" Chloe sighed.

Chloe completed her English homework and walked down to the ATM and took out $250, she then walked back to her decrepit looking home. New Coventry was definitely her least favourite place. After she placed the money on the side she walked up the stairs and into Christopher's room, she climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Chloe woke up at 7:30 in the morning, she got ready for the day and had her breakfast, she walked down to the bus stop that would send her on her journey to school, she felt absolutely depressed about being there, she felt guilty for not being as rich as the other students, she steered very clear of the preps due to the fact that they now perceived her as an enemy and an easy target. However, today they had other plans.

"Say Bif, could you be so kind and drag that little sewer rat over here, please" Chloe overheard Derby command. The tall red headed boy who was guarding him nodded silently, he approached Chloe, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to Derby, he had a very strong grip so she couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked furiously, trying her hardest to escape Bif's grip, but knowing that if she tried too hard she'd dislocate her shoulder.

"I'm just wondering why you're still here, surely you only had enough money to attend for a day only" Derby sneered.

"No," Chloe sighed and she forcefully reclaimed her arm "I have a scholarship, you uneducated inbred spoilt bastard."

"What did you just call me?" Derby roared.

"I called you an uneducated inbred spoilt bastard," Chloe repeated "honestly for this standard of school you'd think you of all people would be a bit smarter."

"How dare you, you little cow" Derby spoke through gritted teeth "Bif, get her" he then ordered.

Chloe began to run, she had messed up entirely, the boy called Bif was chasing her and he was a lot quicker so if she was caught she was partially screwed, she ran behind the school and decided to hide in the gym locker rooms, if Bif was anything like Derby he wouldn't be bright enough to think that she'd be there. But she was wrong.

"Alright I'll try and make this as painless as possible if you just come out" Chloe heard Bif speak, she was terrified for her life right now so she closed her eyes and hoped that he would just get it over with.

"Ha found you, you little rat" Bif smirked and grabbed Chloe by the collar of her blouse.

"Just get it over with alright, I don't have all day" Chloe commented sarcastically which wasn't a clever move as Bif had struck her stomach with a solid punch. Bif had left Chloe on the floor quivering in fear and agony.

"Maybe that'll teach you to never cross us again" Bif laughed "god you're weak, that was me being nice."

Bif had vacated the locker room leaving Chloe in a crumpled heap, luckily her first lesson for the day was English a lesson she automatically enjoyed despite how much her stomach was aching, she walked to her English class and sat down in her seat, her stomach dropped when Bif, the prep she had a beating from earlier walked through the door, she almost started crying at the sight of him, she averted her eyes from his direction. The English teacher strolled in and wrote his name on the blackboard.

"Usually I wouldn't write my name out like this however I am aware we have a new student with us today, that's great news considering we're just about to start a literature analysis unit, come up to the front miss Gravett and introduce yourself to your peers" Mr Galloway beamed with joy.

Chloe's heart sank, she didn't want to have to introduce herself, she asked herself why the teachers couldn't just acknowledge that she was there and get on with their class like Mr Hattrick did. Chloe sighed as she walked to the front, she introduced herself and then returned to her seat.

"Right, in this new unit we shall be analysing Shakespeare, and I know it's boring to keep returning to Shakespeare at this point, but the exciting thing is we will be doing a bit of role play for the next two weeks isn't that exciting," Mr Galloway explained in an eager tone "I'll start handing the texts out and I'll put you into groups of three because it's fairer that way."

There was quite an audible groan from most of the class, but Chloe still remained intrigued, she didn't get to do much of this type of work at her old school due to its lack of funding.

"Chloe I'll put you with Parker and Bif, those two are nice and are actually passing this class" Mr Galloway chuckled and placed a copy of Romeo and Juliet down on Chloe's desk, Chloe then moved over to sit with a prep she had never seen before, he had black hair and light olive skin. She did however start to freak out when Bif sat down, her stomach began to ache again reminding her of the incident in the locker room.

"This is a mistake" Chloe mumbled quietly and she then flipped to the first page of the play.

"I second that" Parker muttered.

"Right, I want you to decide on a scene you want to perform at the end of the two weeks, make sure it has enough characters for everyone in your group, make sure you analyse the techniques used and symbolism in the scene you'll be studying because you'll be doing a practice essay on it" Mr Galloway instructed "I may let you go and practice around the school ground."

"Sir I thought this was an English class, not drama" Bif criticised Mr Galloway suddenly.

"I know I know, but it's the only way to get some of you to learn this text considering you will have to be writing essays on it, quoting the sources without having the text in front of you" Mr Galloway sighed in response to Bif's criticism "right for the next hour you're free to go and practice wherever you'd like."

Chloe stood up and led her group to a nice secluded part of the school where they could practice the scene they wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Grab ‘Em By The Bullhorns

The three weeks that Chloe had attended Bullworth almost seemed to have whizzed by without much of a thought. She was glossing over her biology textbook in the cafeteria when a screeching message over the pa rung out and drew her attention away from the previous knowledge she craved.

"In light of the football game happening tomorrow evening Mr Burton would like all students to gather in the gymnasium."

This voice obviously belonged to Miss Danvers, Chloe groaned and heaved herself from the seat where she resided before classes started.

"Hey skunk head, are ya ready for one of our good ol' famous Bullworth pep rallies?" Kirby Olsen asked.

"Kirby, I couldn't give less of a shit considering the fact that my mum won't let me come tomorrow and could you not call me skunk head, it's just a botched dye job and I'll be sorting it out next week" Chloe responded.

"Aw that's a shame, hey I'll save you and Liz a seat, see ya there skunk head."

"Kirby, I swear to god himself if you call me skunk head one more time."

The irritation in Chloe's voice was starting to show even after her friend walked off chuckling. She held her textbook close to her body and trudged to the gymnasium, she sighed when she climbed up the steps to greet Kirby and Elizabeth.

"Hey what's up?" Elizabeth questioned her friend's solemn mood.

"I don't know, I know it was a long time ago but I really miss my dad, I was only 7 when he died, and every time I bring it up my mum just screams at me to be quiet."

"Oh man, hey I know what'll cheer you up, why don't you come to cheerleading practice with me tonight we've got to practice before the big game, Mr Burton is going to be so happy seeing you there."

"Yeah that sounds nice, I'll come along to watch."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Kirby butted in.

"Cheerleading practice" Elizabeth answered.

"You two are dweebs" Kirby scoffed.

"Says the literal fourteen-year-old hanging out with us" Chloe retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it, if you two hadn't have stepped in Ted would have flattened my ass" Kirby grumbled "right I gotta bounce, Mr Burton probably wants me or something."

"Oh look, the capitalist pig actually has a father" Elizabeth commented.

Chloe gazed over at the man who sitting next to the headmaster, he looked like an older version of his son Derby, it freaked Chloe out with the resemblance he had to his son, he then caught sight of Chloe and his face dropped, she knew why he reacted like that, he had every right to be scared. He was the reason Chloe's father was no longer alive, she remembered him quite clearly from the funeral, he looked younger then, but she could never forget a face that was the root cause of her family's suffering.

"Liz, I need to go" Chloe muttered, she didn't want to be anywhere near the Harrington's so she exited the gymnasium with haste, she wanted to run straight back to the cafeteria, however her path was interrupted by a prep, but not just any prep, it was Bif Taylor, seeing him made her flinch.

"Please don't hurt me" Chloe spoke in a fearful tone.

"Whoa, okay I'm not going to hurt you, I only did that just so Derby didn't hit me" Bif reassured Chloe.

"I've got to get out of here" Chloe sighed.

"What happened, if that mascot scared you I'm not surprised that thing still gives me the heebie jeebies" Bif wondered and then shuddered.

"N-no no it's just I've had a bad experience involving Derby's family and seeing his dad just set me off" Chloe attempted to speak in a calm manner.

"Oh, well then come sit with me, Bryce and Parker, we're supposed to be on guard, but to be completely honest we just fuck about, it's not like Derby is here to smack us one when we aren't doing our jobs"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Bif slowly led Chloe to the other preps who greeted her.

"Pep rally too boring?" Parker asked, he was nonchalantly leaning back on his hands inspecting the game of chess he was playing with a quieter, snootier looking prep Bryce.

Bif responded for Chloe by lightly hitting Parker round the head. Chloe had to giggle, this in turn made Parker smile, his brown eyes gleaming in the autumn sun, Chloe was captivated by this.

"Your move" Bryce commented.

"Alright, ha you fool, you left your defences wide open for me to come and attack your king" Parker remarked "I do believe that's checkmate and you owe me $50."

Bryce muttered angrily under his breath and he dug out his extremely lavish leather wallet, he took out a few notes and passed them to Parker who folded them and put them in his pocket.

Chloe had to laugh at the two boys and their business dealings, $50 was like spare change to them probably, Parker then whipped out his phone, he made dissatisfied noises when he realised he had no service.

"Ugh you can never get any bloody service around this dump" Parker groaned "right I'm going for a jog, I can't stay this still for this long."

"Wait how do you guys get away with having your phones?" Chloe seemed outraged.

"It's called having a Derby as a friend" Parker chuckled.

"Fair enough, right I think I'm going to head to Maths, you coming Parker?" Chloe sighed and then asked the prep, who shook his head.

Chloe forced herself to lessons, it was maths first which was a mood killer considering the fact that Mr Hattrick was stingy with his heating and never turned it on, even if half the class had hypothermia. Chloe settled down and got on with her work, it was a packet of worksheets full of questions, she thought the education at Bullworth was supposed to be enriching but she guessed not, she felt lonely at her desk, usually Parker did turn up to maths when he felt like it, but she figured he was having an off day, that fact was true until ten minutes into the lesson the prep turned up, pink faced and panting.

"Could you explain to me why you are so late Mr Ogilvie" Mr Hattrick was not amused.

"I—I had a bit of trouble in the toilets..."

"Spare me the details and sit down."

Parker nodded silently and did what was ordered of him.

"What really happened?" Chloe asked.

"I got caught by a prefect, oh boy can those pricks run."

Chloe laughed to herself and continued with her work, she glanced over at Parker's work every so often and helped him with any questions he couldn't answer when Mr Hattrick wasn't looking of course. When the bell for lunch rang Chloe packed her equipment away and she walked to lunch mainly to find Elizabeth more than anything just to let her know that she wasn't going to stay after school. When Chloe did find her friend, she was surrounded by the cheerleading team.

"Lizzie, you can't hang out with that saddo all the time like it's so totally bumming you and us out" Mandy, the cheer captain groaned.

"Mandy you're making a big deal out of nothing, she's new and I want her to feel welcome" Elizabeth murmured.

"Uh oh Ethay ittlelay atfay owcay isway erehay" one of the cheerleaders whispered loudly, she received some very blank looks "ugh you guys don't know pig Latin? I just said the little fat cow is here, oh my god" she then explained herself a little bit too loudly for the rest of the cafeteria to hear.

"Chloe is not a fat cow what the hell is wrong with you" Elizabeth chimed out "I can't believe people who are supposed to boost morale bring others down, this isn't why I became a cheerleader."

"Well if you have a problem with how we act you're more than welcome to quit the team, it's not like we'd miss you or anything" Mandy sneered.

"Don't speak to my friend like that" Chloe attempted to defend Elizabeth, she did admit that it possibly wasn't the best idea considering that she was less athletic than most of the cheerleading team.

"Excuse you, a little wretch like you shouldn't even be here" Pinky spoke up.

"Oh, and little miss cousin fucker has an opinion on what's considered a decent enough standard for this school?" Chloe retorted in defence, the whole cafeteria went silent. She was well aware of the romantic arrangement between Derby and Pinky. Pinky's lip quivered and she broke down into tears.

"Shit Chloe why did you make her cry, Derby and his friends are gonna kill you" Elizabeth panicked.

Chloe stood her ground. Her heart raced. Her jaw was clenched. She felt a presence behind her.

"Oh, Elizabeth we won't just kill her, we'll make her regret being born in the first place" the sound of Derby's voice sent a chill through Chloe's body, he then went to console Pinky who was a blubbering mess at this point "Bif, Parker, politely show this trash why she should keep to herself."

"Chloe, run" Elizabeth instructed.

Chloe did just that, she ran. But it was no use, the two preps caught up with her.

"Guys please don't hurt me, I'm begging you" Chloe cried.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but if we don't Derby will kill us" Bif sighed.

"Well you know what screw what Derby says, I'm sick of him pushing me around like this, Chloe stuck up for herself and she had every right to do so" Parker grumbled.

The bell rang out for the next lesson, Chloe was saved from another beating. She had music, a lesson she also enjoyed as well as English, she did have musical talent as she taught herself how to play the drums at a very early age, she had become proficient enough in that skill that she decided to start a band, her band mainly did covers of already existing songs but it was her own band and the fact that she created something like that still made her grin from ear to ear.

"Right everyone get out your books, we're going to study some more music theory, I also have an exciting announcement at the end of the lesson" Miss Peters called out in her sing song voice.

Chloe got on with the work that was asked of her, she finished it on time with a few minutes to spare.

"Very good work Chloe, you have really good knowledge in music theory tell me do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, I taught myself how to play the drums, I'm actually in a band as well."

"Well I feel you're going to benefit from the announcement at the end of the lesson."

Chloe felt herself getting nervous, although she was in a band she had terrible performance anxiety and if she was forced to perform she would genuinely throw up, it had happened before in Chloe's old school in San Fierro she was asked to sing in front of the entire school and before she even got a single word out she projectile vomited all over the front row, which unluckily the principal, vice principal and school governor were sitting in, the principal never let it go and he made Chloe's life a living hell after that incident.

"Well my lovely little angels I'm pleased to announce that our annual talent showcase has crept up on us once again, and I would like some of you to enter, even if you don't make it past the first auditions in two weeks I'll still be very proud of you," Miss Peters addressed the entire class "Chloe I'd like you to stay behind though, the rest of you take a leaflet and go, it's the end of the day now."

Chloe felt her nervousness grow, she felt sick. She felt like she was going to be sick in fact.

"What did you want Miss?" Chloe wondered.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm automatically entering you, and if you don't show up for auditions, I will put you in detention for a year, I hope you haven't got stage fright."

"But Miss, I can't, the last time I was forced to perform in front of the whole school I projectile vomited into my principal's lap because I was so nervous."

"Chloe don't argue with me, I'm entering you and that's final, I trust you will be able to prepare something for the auditions, yes?"

Chloe nodded sadly, she then left the classroom. She walked to her locker and claimed her bag, she saw Pinky at her locker and she decided to do the mature thing and apologise for her seemingly nasty comment. She walked over to the prep.

"Pinky, look I'm sorry about what I said about you, I wasn't thinking, I was just angry that people were making fun of Liz" Chloe apologised.

"Well apology accepted, I was being rather horrible, I'm sorry too."

"Is that street rat giving you trouble, princess?" Derby asked when he walked over to the pair.

"No, she was just kindly apologising about lunch, surely this means you'll leave her alone now?" Pinky responded.

"We'll see, come on, I want to take you to dinner, to that little restaurant you like in the next town over" Derby chuckled, he then kissed Pinky tenderly which Chloe had to stifle a gag considering that they were cousins.


	3. Chapter 3: Caffeine Adventure

Chloe sat on the bleachers at the football field, she watched the cheerleading teamwork through their routines, she was starving, as she just remembered that the commotion caused at lunch made her forget to eat. Suddenly she heard a loud crash and a pained yelp and then a person came tumbling down. Some members of the football team looked over at this event.

"I'm okay, I think, fuck, that hurt," it was Parker.

Chloe rushed over to help him.

"What on earth were you doing?"

"I just slipped, I was walking down to see you and then it all went wrong from there."

Chloe shook her head and helped the dishevelled prep to regain his balance.

"Honestly you should be a little more careful, who knows you could have broken something."

Parker let out an exasperated sigh and he sat down next to Chloe, she was shivering due to the fact that it was starting to get colder now. Parker noticed this and took the scarf from around his neck and gave it to Chloe.

"It's not much but it'll help a little," Parker mumbled, "you do have your winter uniform, right, or do you have to buy it separately?"

"No, I have it, I'll just start wearing it when it gets too-" Chloe was interrupted by her phone vibrating, she picked it up and saw that her mother was calling her "hang on I have to take this."

Chloe answered the call.

"Chloe where are you, it's five o'clock, you should have been home by now, I'm getting worried," Chloe's mother certainly sounded like she was panicking.

"I forgot to tell you that I was going to watch Liz practice, I meant to text you about it earlier but I was in a lesson."

"Oh well try and get home before eight, you have to watch Christopher since I'm doing a night shift tonight."

"Okay, oh mum is it alright if I come and watch the football game tomorrow night, my friend is playing and I kinda want to support him."

"Oh a friend is it, are you sure he's not a boyfriend you haven't told me about, you can go since I have a day off tomorrow, I may be able to come with you if you'd like."

"No mum he's already with someone, he's like fourteen anyway, so it's a bit weird if he was dating me, and I'm still very much single, I plan to stay that way until I get into med school, and yes it'd be nice if you and Christopher could both come."

Parker heard this comment, and he bit his lip, there was no denying that he had grown rather fond of Chloe, ever since she arrived at Bullworth he was enthralled by her existence, he was probably the only prep who didn't actually hate her, sure he was worried about there being a clash in their social classes if they did date and Derby would possibly end up kicking him out of Harrington House for dating someone who wasn't as wealthy as him but he didn't care, he liked her a lot. Chloe was possibly the only girl in his life he felt entirely sure about, he didn't feel weird talking to her, he didn't feel the need to have to buy her approval. He just felt comfortable enough to be himself around her.

"Hello, earth to Parker, are you still receiving?" Chloe snapped him back into reality.

"Y-Yeah I'm just thinking about some stuff, hey here's an idea, since it's cold we should go and grab a coffee or something, I know a nice place in Old Bullworth Vale."

"Are you sure, like are we actually friends because your little clique gives me mixed messages?"

"Yeah, we're friends, don't tell Derby though, he'd snap my neck if he knew I was hanging out with you."

"Alright, I'll tell Liz and then we can head off" Chloe seemed to smile with this comment.

Parker watched as Chloe walked off, he sighed contently to himself. But his self-sabotaging thoughts started to creep in and fester, he thought he didn't deserve anyone like her, especially after he had been so horrible to kids who truly didn't deserve any of the awful stuff he did to them. He looked over at Chloe who was now laughing with her friend, it made him smile seeing her happy and amused.

"Right, are you ready to go?" Parker asked when Chloe had returned.

Chloe nodded, she picked up her bag and left the football field in haste, she was approached by Mr Burton, Parker was apprehensive as he knew how perverted and disgusting the gym teacher really was. He could see the middle-aged man was eyeing Chloe up and down.

"Gravett, I was hoping I could catch up with you, I see that you're quite close with Elizabeth, and she suggested that I sign you up for cheerleading practice, we meet here every Monday and Thursday after school, you should consider coming along it might do you some good" Mr Burton chuckled.

"Yeah I'll certainly come along, it looks fun" Chloe grinned.

When Mr Burton walked back to the football field Parker groaned in disgust, this made Chloe turn around in confusion.

"Chloe, you have no idea how much of a creep Mr Burton is, he literally just undressed you with his eyes right then,"

"I can handle myself if he tries anything I'll knock him straight to hell and make sure he doesn't touch girls again."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Don't give me that look, I'll be fine, it's not like you're my personal security guard or anything."

The pair walked to a café in Old Bullworth Vale.

"What time do you have to be home?" Parker wondered.

"Before eight, it's alright we have enough time, but would it be possible to get our drinks to go because I'll probably get shouted at either way, plus I don't exactly want you coming to New Coventry, I don't want you to get beaten up."

"Hey, I'll be alright, I box remember so it's not like I can't handle myself unless you're Jimmy, then I'm fucked, he's the one prick I can't beat."

"Aw did Jimmy give you an owie you're still pissed about,"

"No, I-it's complicated and I don't want to talk about it."

"Who knew you were so sensitive,"

"Could you not mock me, I just had a bad fight that's all, right, what do you want?"

"I'll have a latte, oh and use this, it'll get you a discount," Chloe responded and then pulled out a colleague discount card, little did Parker know, Chloe actually worked at the café they were at and she got a very hefty discount on drinks.

Parker slowly shook his head in amusement, he gave back the card, he knew it wouldn't work because it didn't belong to him, he ordered the drinks, Chloe waited patiently and tried to distract herself by going on her phone, she couldn't look Parker dead in the eye anymore, he made her feel weird, she couldn't possibly have feelings for him, it was completely irrational if she did, she barely even knew him and besides he didn't seem interested in her, he was just being friendly, she didn't believe that he owed her any form of romantic attraction so she was just going to wait for these feelings to go away and see if anything develops if not then she just gained a nice friend.

"Right, one latte, and one mocha, I think we can go now,"

"Yeah, let's go because I have something I need to talk to you about."

The pair started to walk back to New Coventry, it would take them about an hour but it was worth it if you have good company.

"Oh, okay, am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble, it's just I'm really freaking out, Miss Peters signed me up for this talent showcase thing and I'm so scared because I don't have any idea of what I want to do and I can't back out because she'll put me in detention, plus I don't want to projectile vomit on anyone because of my performance anxiety."

"Ooh, well I can't help you with that one, I tend to keep to myself about these things, I don't do performances either."

"I kinda want to try singing again, but it's just choosing the right song to sing that's frustrating me."

"Well, what do you listen to the most?"

"Screamo mostly, but I guess I could find a folk song or something, I don't know,"

Parker nodded slowly, he grew fearful when they entered New Coventry.

"Well, well, well, a little preppy strayin' a little far from his turf" A voice called out.

Parker tensed up, he hated the greasers more than anything, even if he had done nothing to them he was always targeted.

"Chloe, I have to go, you'll be alright getting home, won't you?" Parker asked in a fearful manner.

Chloe nodded. With that Parker walked off back to school.

"See I don't get what you see in him doll, you could do so much better with a real man" the voice did belong to someone, it was Johnny Vincent, head of the greaser clique, he came out of the shadows suddenly.

"Sorry I don't date people who are walking fire hazards," Chloe rebutted attacking them where it hit the most, their hair.

"Very funny doll, don't think we'll let you get away from this easily, you'll get what's comin' to ya' and there will be hell to pay."

"Whatcha thinkin' boss?" another greaser asked.

"Rough her up a bit I need a smoke" Johnny instructed.

"Sure thing boss" the same greaser laughed.

"Oh no, you touch me, and you'll end up in the hospital" Chloe threatened.

Chloe did the only thing that seemed smart enough, she escaped. It didn't take long for her to reach her home, the greasers were chasing her, holding various weapons, she reached for her keys but it was too late, she was grabbed and dragged off to an alleyway. The greasers held her in a tight grip as she was punched and kicked, when they were done with her they let her fall to the ground, Johnny grabbed Chloe by her hair and forced her to meet his gaze.

"That should do it, get home safe" Johnny cackled and left Chloe in a heap on the floor, she was going to throw up.

Chloe couldn't move, she felt too weak to move.

"Where the fuck is she?" She heard an angry and familiar voice ask, it was Bif, Parker must have sent him.

"B-Bif, I'm-" Chloe whimpered, she wasn't loud enough.

"Alright alright, she's in the alleyway, jus' don't hurt me," Johnny begged.

A searing headache from being beaten up was starting to set in, Chloe weakly stood up, her legs shaking, she used the wall beside her to rebalance herself, she then stumbled out of the alleyway, the red-head rushed over to her and helped her.

"What the fuck have they done to you?" Bif questioned her out of anger and fear.

Chloe couldn't answer, she started crying and she hugged the red-headed prep, Bif overlooked the fact that she was getting blood on his very expensive sweater.

"T-thank y-you" Chloe whispered.

"Parker told me, he's a coward if he can't take on those grease-bags, I'm just glad I found you, a little late albeit but you're safe now, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Shit no, I can't, I can't afford it" Chloe panicked "just take me home I'll get my mum to fix me up."

Bif sighed and he almost had to carry Chloe home, when they reached her house she shakily unlocked the door, Bif helped her to the kitchen Chloe's mother looked up from the washing up she was doing, and she dropped the glass she was drying, she screamed.

"Chloe what happened, who did this to you, if it's that boy you told me about I'll-" Chloe's mother spoke, she then looked over at Bif "do you know who did this?"

"It was those kids down the road, mum" Chloe answered, "they go to our school."


	4. Chapter 4: Oh No Hes Hot!

Chloe was excused from lessons the next day, she hid in the library during the school day, she didn't want anyone to see her, she kept her head down and her hood on, even if Mrs Carvin, the librarian gave her a funny look. She flicked through her textbooks and finished the classwork she was meant to do, she was disturbed by someone a little while later. A certain dark-haired prep who had abandoned her when she was being beaten up by the greasers.

"I thought I would find you here."

Chloe didn't respond, she was angry.

"Look, I see why you're angry Bif told me, I'm sorry, I sent him because he's a lot tougher than me."

"Parker, I don't have time for your excuses, I have a fucked-up face now because you were too much of a coward to help me fight off those greasers, I mean look at me, I have 10 stitches all over my body and face combined!"

Chloe pulled her hood off in rage, to reveal how bad her injuries were, she had a split lip, a black eye, multiple cuts and scrapes all over her legs.

"What seems to be the problem here Mrs Carvin?" Chloe heard a prefect ask.

The elderly librarian whispered things to the prefect and the prefect walked over to Chloe and Parker.

"I'm sorry but you two are being too loud, you're in the library to study and complete your lessons as requested by your mother, if you can't be civil here then I will send you back to class" the prefect explained.

"Don't bother I'm going back to class anyway" Chloe snapped, not realising the tone she was using.

"Chloe Gravett that's a detention for talking back to a prefect" the prefect tutted and started writing out a detention slip, the prefect handed the detention slip to Chloe who then stormed off to shop class, her stomach dropped when she saw Johnny Vincent again. She knocked on the classroom door and half the class and Neil, the shop teacher had looked up at Chloe, who was clutching her arm in agony, she had walked in during the middle of class.

"Chloe what are you doing here, I thought it was okay for you to ditch my class for today" Neil was confused.

"I was sent back because of an issue in the library" Chloe explained with a smile.

"Alright but take it easy, you can work with Kirby, alright you shits cut the crap and get back to work" Neil instructed and then barked to the rest of the class.

"Are you okay?" Kirby wondered noticing his friend's injuries.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, I'm just in pain that's all, I've had god knows how many Vicodin pills to stop the pain but it's just making me drowsy and the preps are still giving me grief, I just want to hide from the world."

"Jesus, you should probably go to the infirmary, they might just let you go home early if you beg hard enough."

"I don't want to go home though, I wanted to come and watch the game, for your sake at least."

"Chloe if you're really hurt then you can't go tonight, god knows what the cold will do to you."

Chloe nodded, she then saw that Kirby was going out of focus, she was seeing doubles and could hardly concentrate, when Kirby asked for a spanner she could barely hear him, there was a ringing in her ears that was growing louder and louder until it all went black, when she came to, she saw Kirby, Neil and Johnny Vincent standing over her.

"Wha—what happened?" Chloe murmured.

"Chloe just relax and try and stay still, the school nurse should be coming, you passed out" Neil answered, "I've never had someone faint on me before, must be my dashing good looks."

Chloe uncomfortably laughed.

"There we go, you bumped your head pretty badly, glad to know you can still laugh" Neil chuckled.

The school nurse entered the room, she knelt down to attend to Chloe, she helped her to sit up.

"Her blood pressure and pulse seem to be normal for fainting patients, have you eaten today" The school nurse questioned Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head with all the strength she had.

"Hmm, you have suffered some previous trauma, I think it's best if you go home, rest up over the weekend and start again on Monday."

"B—but, I'm fine,"

"No buts, I'll call your mother."

Kirby and Johnny helped Chloe walk to the front gates where her mother was waiting, she was very displeased that Johnny was sent to help especially after his gang had put her in this condition.

"You can go you know" Chloe spoke through gritted teeth to Johnny "especially since it's your fault I'm like this."

Johnny decided it was probably a good idea to not help Chloe as she was getting angrier and angrier with him being there. Kirby eventually helped Chloe back to her mother's car and he handed back her bag, which he was ever so kindly carrying for her, so she could focus on staying upright.

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone to school today" Chloe's mother tutted and opened the passenger door.

"It's a waste of my scholarship if I keep having to miss school" Chloe argued.

Chloe's mother rolled her eyes and sighed and then closed the door after her daughter climbed in, she reclaimed the bag Kirby was holding and placed it on the backseat. She gestured a thank you to Kirby.

Chloe's mother drove home. She kept eerily quiet. There was something bothering her, and Chloe decided to find out what it was.

"What's wrong?" Chloe wondered.

"Your father had secret bank accounts I've only just found out about, he kept thousands of dollars locked away from us for all these years and I only just discovered it, I just can't believe it, if we had this money from the beginning we wouldn't be struggling."

"You mean, we can actually afford a decent lifestyle now?"

Chloe's mother's lip trembled, she started crying with joy and nodded.

"I can actually afford for you and Christopher to have a decent education and keep our rent and food paid for years with lots left over."

"Mum that's amazing,"

After they arrived home Chloe changed out of her uniform and into her pyjamas, she then went to bed, she hated the last day of the week because it meant that she had to deal with weekends. Weekends were usually when she and her father usually went to the cinema or a long drive, she liked those moments she shared with her father, but those moments slowly started to become rarer after her younger brother Christopher was born, and then when it was a week before Christopher was due to turn one her family received the news of her father's passing. Countless investigators, coroners and morgue attendants had deemed his death an accident, his body was burnt badly due to the explosion at the oil rig he was working at and Chloe's mother refused to believe that he was the only one who had been killed. It was then Chloe realised the permanence of death, every time she thought about it, it would bring tears to her eyes and she would go completely silent for days even weeks on end. When the sun lightly caressed her skin as it entered it disturbed her from her slumber. She had laid there for half an hour before she decided to get up. She knocked on Christopher's bedroom door to wake him up.

"Hey Christopher, I'm making breakfast, do you want some cereal?" Chloe asked her younger brother.

Christopher nodded quietly.

Chloe walked downstairs to make cereal for the two of them, when she opened the cupboard she was shocked to find that it was full, there was a post-it-note that read: 'I went shopping now that we have some money lying around.'

Chloe smiled to herself and picked the half empty Rice Krispies box out of the cupboard. She poured out enough for two bowls. Chloe then used her waitressing skills to carry the two bowls upstairs and she entered Christopher's room and gave her younger brother his breakfast. Chloe sat down on Christopher's bed and ate her breakfast quietly. After she was done she went to check her schedule for work, she had to do a shift the next day, from eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. She did enjoy working at the coffee shop in Old Bullworth Vale, it gave a change of scenery to the grimy and unsafe conditions of New Coventry. Chloe thought it was best to finally prepare a song for her audition, so she looked through her mother's CD collection to find something, she found a CD by a band called Paramore, which shocked Chloe a little bit due to the fact that she never saw her own mother as someone who'd listen to Paramore. She decided against singing a Paramore song because it was a bit too much to handle especially considering she was too nervous to even sing in the first place. So she decided to sing something from her mother's favourite movie, Footloose.

There next day seemed to go by slowly, she grew fearful when a platinum blonde prep walked through the door of the café, she had to get someone else to serve him as she was too scared to talk to him.

"Excuse me, aren't you from my school?" Derby asked in a snide tone when he noticed Chloe sweeping the floors.

"What do you want?" Chloe questioned the prep.

Derby purposely dropped his used napkins on the floor.

"You missed a spot, Chloe" Derby cackled and then left the café with his drink in hand.

Chloe sighed to herself angrily and picked up the litter on the floor. When she clocked out of work she took a few unsold pastries home to treat her mother. She passed the Glass Jaw boxing gym, she saw Bif leave the building, he was locking the doors and he turned around and spotted Chloe, who instantly felt sick, she didn't want to deal with any of the preps especially on a Sunday.

"Chloe, how are you, I heard that you went home early on Friday, are you doing okay?" Bif wondered about Chloe's physical state.

"I'm fine, I'm doing a whole lot better than I was on Thursday,"

"That's good to hear, hey I can walk you home if you want, unlike someone we shouldn't mention I can actually fight off the greasers."

"Thank you but it won't be necessary, I can handle myself, I just had bad luck."

"Well I need to go to New Coventry anyway, so I'm walking you home whether you want me to or not."

Chloe sighed and then laughed, she accepted Bif's offer, she noticed how nice he looked when he wasn't wearing Bullworth's cruddy school uniform, for a seventeen year old he looked like he looked after his body well, she couldn't help but admire him, she shook her head and returned to looking at the ground, there wasn't any denying that Bif was probably one of the attractive preps at her school, she couldn't fall for him though, he did beat her up on her second day so she had a lot to fear about him. Her feelings were conflicted, on one hand Parker intrigued her and was very supportive of her, but on the other Bif was fearless and protective, which meant if someone hurt you he'd have to have some words. When Bif and Chloe reached their destination, Chloe stopped herself before letting herself in.

"Do you want a drink or anything, my mum says that she kinda owes you after you rescued me."

"You know what, tea sounds kinda great right now."

Chloe grinned at his positive response and she invited him in.

"Mum is it alright if my friend can have a cup of tea, he walked me home and you said you owed him for rescuing me" Chloe reminded her mother of her promise to the red-head.

"Yes that's perfectly okay" Chloe's mother responded with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Cheer Practice

"Chloe you're trying out for cheerleading?" Elizabeth asked when she saw Chloe had turned up on Monday.

"Yeah, weren't you the one who told Mr Burton that I should do it?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I never told him that, oh no."

"Liz what's wrong?"

"It's just Mr Burton is a bit of a perv, I don't want him hurting you."

Suddenly a jock ran past and slapped Elizabeth's behind.

"Oh, fuck off Ted!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Nah I'd rather fuck you" the jock named Ted smirked and then winked, he then got back to jogging laps around the football field.

Chloe looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a 'do I need to kick his ass for you' look. Elizabeth shook her head.

"He's such a tool" Elizabeth grumbled.

"Just ignore him, fuckboys like him don't deserve a minute of your precious time."

"I know, but it's kinda hard to when he's in all of my classes, and just constantly tries to hit on me, I've tried everything to scare him off, in biology when I was dissecting a rat, he kept bugging me and I told him that he'd be next if he wasn't careful and he still wouldn't leave me alone, Dr Slawter laughed when I said that though and told Ted that he'd better listen."

When Mandy turned up for practice she groaned when she saw Chloe, she had to make the decision about whether Chloe would make it on to the team, and out of spite for the incident that happened in the cafeteria she decided to reject Chloe, which obviously made Mr Burton visibly annoyed. Chloe brushed it off though, it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't get into the team, but it seemed that way for Mr Burton. Elizabeth tried to console her.

"Chloe that was a great routine, it sucks that Mandy is just bitter, if I was head cheerleader I'd totally make you part of the team."

"Liz it's fine, I'll get over it and try again next month, I mean I'm not going to lie but I really don't want to do cheerleading, especially if Mr Burton is trying to force me to do it."

"Speak of the devil,"

"You are a conniving little shit, you did that on purpose!" Mr Burton screamed at Chloe.

"Okay but you shouldn't even be teaching here, considering how much of a pervert you are," Chloe answered back confidently "I know about what happened with you and Zoe, don't think that's going to work on me."

"How dare you accuse me of that, right, that's it, you're coming with me, you can run laps with the football team!" Mr Burton shouted, and he grabbed Chloe by the wrist and forced her to run laps with the rest of the jocks, Kirby slowed his pace, so he could keep his friend company.

"What happened?" Kirby asked gently.

"I didn't get into the cheer team so Burton is punishing me for something Mandy decided, it's not fair, I didn't ask for this,"

"Are you now beginning to see why everyone who goes here genuinely hates this school?"

Chloe nodded silently, she could feel her chest burning, at her old school she used to be their track and field star. However, it had been some years since she was allowed to compete due to her many ankle injuries and her love for sports had faded after her father passed away. After around half an hour Mr Burton had left the football field and he had told the team and Chloe to have a break, that's when it happened, Chloe was assaulted with eggs, she saw out of the corner of her eye that it was Parker and Gord, they had a carton of eggs between them. Kirby leaped into a fighting stance instantly ready to defend his friend's honour.

"Right you inbred jerks who wants a poundcake!" Kirby snapped.

"And what are you going to do to us short stack?" Gord asked mockingly.

"I'll fucking beat you to hell, I mean it's not like it will affect you though Gord, you'd probably get turned on by it!" Kirby shouted in response.

Gord's face flushed with colour. The prep was quite obviously biting back anger, trying his hardest to appear like the jock's apparent insult wasn't true.

"Good luck with that one, old chap, you can't even reach our faces!" Gord snarled.

"Didn't say I was gonna go near you, did I?" Kirby smirked and picked up the football from the bench next to him, Chloe put two and two together and it didn't take long to see what Kirby was planning. And then it all unfolded from there, Kirby swung his throwing arm and let the football fly from his hand, heading straight for the prep's face, this caused Gord to fly backwards into the seats on the bleachers, when Parker helped him to stand up Chloe could see that the prep's nose was bleeding, he was spluttering with rage.

"I'll kill you for this, you, you faggot!" Gord screeched, his sophisticated accent slipping, everyone including Parker gasped at Gord's sudden outburst and use of a derogatory term.

Kirby, however, was unaffected by this, he had faced words and insults like that many times before. Kirby did nothing but laugh it off.

"Gord what the fuck?" Parker questioned his friend.

"Yeah Gord what the hell, we get that you're mad at Kirby for schoolin' you but there's no need to call him that" Ted spoke up about Gord's outburst.

Mr Burton caught wind of this incident and everyone froze in terror as the gym teacher was getting angrier and angrier.

"You shits are supposed to be training, not breaking each other, Chloe just go home, seeing as being around a sack of useless fucks isn't a good influence on you" Mr Burton ordered.

Chloe nodded and grabbed her bag and started to walk out of Bullworth's illustrious campus to get home, she was fearing the walk home now that the greasers viewed her as a permanent target, she wanted the bodyguard-like protection that Bif provided, she didn't feel safe where she lived anymore and she hated it. Chloe always wondered what it was like to live in the nice houses in Old Bullworth Vale free from harm and safe. She regretted not asking for Bif's number when he was round her house last week, it was eating her up inside knowing that she didn't get that information from him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a text from her mother, asking where she was.

' _I'm walking home now, I'll see you when I get there xx' – 4:30_

"Ah dollface, it's so nice to see you again" Johnny Vincent chuckled, he was leaning against the brick wall under the bridge of the border to New Coventry.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked impatiently.

"That ain't no way to speak to a friend."

"We're not friends, friends don't order their little sidekicks to hurt their other friends,"

"Feisty aren't we, where's your little preppy boyfriend, he usually likes beating the shit out of us just for you, it's true, you should ask him, seeing you in trouble turns him on like crazy, ain't it funny what a girl can do to you."

Chloe's cheeks reddened at the greaser's comment, she didn't see Bif like that and god forbid Bif thought of her that way.

"Bif isn't my boyfriend, what is your problem?"

"Well seeing as you're a single lady, I was thinking you wouldn't mind me doing this."

Johnny leaned in closely, his warm smoky breath tingled on Chloe's neck and made her cringe and before Johnny could do anything so remotely as even kiss her, she had kneed him in the groin and punched him to the floor, she then kicked him in the stomach repeatedly and watched as his writhing body retched and vomited.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me like that again!"

Chloe was shaking, adrenaline was coursing through her veins, she had managed to fend off Johnny Vincent's perverted attack and she was glad that she did, he was around nineteen due to him being held back a year at Bullworth for his poor grades, it was disgusting that he tried to take advantage of her like that.

"Jesus…doll…I was just showin' you what a real man is like…"

"A real man?" Chloe scoffed "you're more like a man-child, a real man doesn't take advantage of seemingly vulnerable girls on the street, go choke on your own vomit because I am not interested."

Chloe began to walk away, only turning back to still see the greaser on the floor in agony.

"Oh, and as far as you're concerned you were lucky I didn't have Bif with me, because he wouldn't have been so nice to you."

"Just walk away slut, there are much better and prettier girls than you anyway!" Johnny shouted in response.

Chloe stuck up her middle finger at Johnny, she didn't care about the insults that he hurled at her, she was used to it from her old school. When she reached her home, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed and began to cry into her pillow, the adrenaline had finally worn off. Chloe picked up the sound of a door opening downstairs, she then heard footsteps and her door opening.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong, did something happen at school?" Chloe's mother asked quietly.

Chloe sat up properly to talk to her mother.

"N-no, well sorta, one of those weird greaser kids just tried to sexually assault me, and I fought him off, but I'm just having a mood crash from the adrenaline spike," Chloe explained, drying her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater "and at school I tried out for the cheerleading team and I didn't get in, and I was forced to run laps around the football field because of it."

"Oh pumpkin, it's alright, you've just had a bad day, all you can do is shake it off, and I'm so proud of you, never forget that," Chloe's mother sighed and comforted her daughter "I bought ice cream and rented a movie, do you want to sit down and watch it with me?"

Chloe shook her head.

"I think I want to be alone for a while, I'll see what I'm like after I've finished my homework."

"Alright, I'll bring your dinner up, give me a shout if you need anything else."

Chloe's mother then tapped her daughter on the nose which made the sixteen-year-old giggle. She left her daughter alone as per her request. Chloe then sat down at her desk to complete her homework, it was questions about different locations, geography was Chloe's least favourite subject and she found herself almost falling asleep due to Mr Matthews' constant droning. It was surprising that Bif even managed to put up with her almost falling asleep on him in Geography, he didn't mind it of course but he found it amusing that she found his arm to be 'comfy like a pillow.' A knock on her door jolted her from her concentration, her mother had returned but with a plate, it was a slice of her homemade chicken pie with salad.

"Your chicken pie, we haven't had that since…" Chloe trailed off as she felt tears brim her eyes, she couldn't stop thinking about her father, although it happened nine years prior it still upset her due to the fact that her father wasn't able to be there for important life events like her winning a first place medal in her cross country finals when she was fourteen.

"I know, I just wanted to make it as a treat for how well you've managed to settle in here, I was thinking that maybe in the holidays we could take a trip to San Fierro, so you can see your old friends again," Chloe's mother explained "and your band, they're missing you, Devin and Quinn wanted to come up here so you could do a gig together for old times' sake."

Chloe smiled at the idea of being able to see her old friends again, she wanted to know how San Fierro was doing after she had to leave so abruptly last year.


End file.
